The Perfect Year?
by devilish-angel1
Summary: Hermione enters her 7th year changed, and knowing that it is going to be a perfect year. But when Draco Malfoy starts being nice to her, will things end up the way she hoped? rated R for later chapters
1. Chapter One

A/N: This is my very first fic, and I'm trying really hard to make it a good story. I hope you all like it!!! Words with a * in front or behind, that means someone is thinking.  
  
Btw, I own NOTHING.  
  
CHAPTER ONE  
  
Hermione Granger awoke to the sun shining in her bedroom window. She smiled to herself as she realized what day it was; September 1st. She slowly got out of bed and went through her morning routine. She thought excitedly about all that was going to happen during her final year at Hogwarts. She slowly packed her trunk, triple checking that she had all her books, quills, parchment, ink, and everything else that she would need. Finally, she placed her head girl's badge into the trunk and shut it.  
  
She arrived at kings cross station at 9:00am. She knew she was early, but this was the only time she could get a ride from her mom. She quickly pecked her mom on the cheek and promised to send an owl as soon as she got there. As she was getting out of the car her mom slipped something in her pocket and told her not to look at what it was until she was on the train and almost at Hogwarts. Hermione got out of the car, grabbed her trunk from the back seat. She waved goodbye to her mom as she drove away. Hermione walked onto the platform and put her trunk on the train. She didn't even notice that someone was watching her. She stepped onto the scarlet train and sat in her, Harry and Ron's usual compartment. As she stepped in, the memories of the previous 6 year's train rides came flooding back and she couldn't help but smile. Suddenly she heard a familiar drawl from behind her "What's so funny Granger?" Hermione whirled around to find herself face to face with Draco Malfoy.  
  
***  
  
When Draco arrived at King's cross he hugged his mother and said the proper goodbyes. Ashe was about to turn and leave, his mother handed him an envelope, got back in the limo and sped away. Draco looked questioningly at the envelope and was about to open it when he saw the green ink saying, "Draco, please do not open this until Christmas. It has been charmed not to open until December 25th". Draco shrugged and stuffed it in his pocket. He gazed around for a couple of minutes and saw a girl in an attractive skirt and tank top hugging someone. He began to walk closer when he realized that the girl he was looking at was Hermione Granger. He saw her leave and go onto platform 9 ¾. He followed, and saw her load her trunk onto the train. He followed and got on the train. He walked around and came to the compartment with Hermione in it. He saw her smiling and said "What's so funny Granger?". She whirled around and saw who was talking to her. She gazed up into his silver eyes and watched them roam over her body. She turned light pink but didn't say anything. His eyes wandered from her pink shoes up her lovely tanned legs to her low-rising denim skirt up to her pierced belly button and up to her white tank top. *Something is definitely different*, he thought. He didn't remember her ever having breasts. Her annoyed voice broke his thoughts. "Well then, if you're through staring at me!" His head snapped up and he looked her in the eyes. She had very beautiful eyes; Very light brown with specs of dark green. *Get a hold of yourself Draco, she's a mudblood!* "So..." she said, "Would you like to sit with me Malfoy?" "Whatever" was his response and he took the seat across from her.  
  
They sat quietly for about half an hour when Draco's voice broke the silence. "Still going out with Weasley?" "Um, no we decided to just be friends" she replied. "Oh" said Draco. The next hour and a half went by slowly for Hermione and Draco with bits of conversation going back and forth. Finally, she saw Harry and The Weasleys step through the barrier. Hermione let out and excited squeal and ran out to meet them. She embraced each of them in a tight hug. "Hermione?" Harry asked. "Yeah?" "You look different" "Really?" she asked, a smile playing across her lips. "Different in a good way or a bad way?" "Good!" came Ron's voice. She turned around and smiled at him and watched his eyes roam over her body just as Draco's had. *I don't look that different, do I?* she wondered. "You look hot!" Ron said and Hermione smiled. The three of them were extremely comfortable with each other. They loved each other as family, and that's how it would stay for the rest of their lives.  
  
The trio walked onto the train and loaded their luggage as they talked happily about what they had done over their summer. "So did that thing hurt?" Harry asked as he gestured toward Hermione's navel piercing. "Not really," she replied "it only hurt for about a week" "Wicked" said Ron. He was fascinated by it. They obviously didn't have that sort of thing in the Wizarding World. "To be honest, its quite a turn-on" Ron said still gazing at her stomach. She put a protective hand on her stomach and smiled at him. He had changed so much since their fourth year. His bright red hair was toned down to a deep red, and he wasn't so tall and skinny anymore. He had a well toned body and had somehow grown into his large feet. Then her glance shifted to Harry. His jet-black hair was still untidy, but he wasn't scrawny anymore either. Quidditch had done his body good. In their fifth year, Voldemort was destroyed, and Wormtail was caught and proved to be an animagus, thus clearing Sirius' name and allowing him to settle down again. He had invited Harry to live with him and Harry had been more than happy to accept his invitation. Their lives were perfect, and as far as Hermione knew, this was going to be one perfect year. 


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to those of you who reviewed for chapter one. I kinda have a tendency to go into great detail and I'm trying desperately to break that habit. Please just bear with me, this story is going to get good.... I promise! Oh and does anyone know how to add italics and bold writing? If u do could u please leave it in a review or email it to me...thanks!  
  
*****I own nothing******  
  
CHAPTER TWO  
  
Hermione looked out her bedroom window to see the Hogwarts grounds covered in a thick fog. It was a shame they would be having Care of Magical Creatures in this weather. The previous day's events were going through her mind as she absent mindedly unpacked all her belongings. She tore her eyes away from the window and glanced around her room. As she was now the Head Girl, she had acquired her own room, just beside her old dorms. She was glad that they weren't too separate from the rest of the rooms, and yet she was also happy that she had her own entrance. The queen sized bed was decorated in sheets of gold silk and she had red curtains surrounding her bed. She had a mahogany desk and bookshelf set off to the side. The bookshelf looked like it was going to break apart with all the books crammed in there, and though it was only the day after she had arrived, the desk was already covered in spare sheets of parchment drops of ink, and spare quills. Against the wall to the left of her bed she had a mahogany wardrobe which was slowly filling up. Further down the wall was a vanity desk and mirror which had several hair brushes hair elastics and eyeliner pencils scattered all over it and it had a muggle hair straightener on it, as she was forced to use it during the summer because charms weren't allowed. About ten feet across from the foot of the bed there was a door which led to the bathroom. The bathroom was a beautiful one and had a large Jacuzzi with all gold fixtures. The sink and mirror were next to the toilet which was in the corner by the door. Hermione was brought out of her thoughts of Draco when someone knocked on the door.  
  
" Who is it?" she called out seriously hoping that it wasn't Parvati Patil or Lavender Brown. She seriously wasn't in the mood to discuss make-up and hair. "Harry!" a familiar voice called back, and she quickly got up and opened the door. "You're not allowed in the girl's dormitories Harry, you know that." "Yes but these aren't the dormitories, this is your room." She looked up at him through her long eyelashes and smiled. She moved the door opened and gestured with her arm that he should come in. He did, and he looked over at her bed and smiled. She followed his gaze and saw that her bras and underwear were scattered al over the bed. "Oops, sorry about that I was in the middle of unpacking" she said, but she didn't blush because it was only Harry, and she had nothing to be embarrassed about in front of him. He made his way to the desk chair and sat down looking around the room. "So Harry what did you want to talk to me about?" She inquired. "Oh I was just wondering if you wanted to go to Hagrid's for tea? Later tonight" "Oh, Harry I would really love to but I have a head girls meeting. I'm sorry" "Oh that's ok," said Harry, "I'll just go with Ron." She nodded and watched as he got up and walked out of the room.  
  
****  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking through the corridors with Crabbe and Goyle the morning after they arrived at Hogwarts on their way to Care of Magical Creatures. As they were walking through the halls, Crabbe noticed that almost every girl they passed was staring longingly at Draco. "Draco, all these girls are staring at you," said Crabbe. "Oh really? I hadn't noticed" he said sarcastically. "How long do you think it would take for you to get one of them in bed?" asked Goyle. "Fifteen minutes, tops. I could have any girl I want in this castle". Just then they saw Harry Ron and Hermione walking into the entrance hall. "Maybe not any girl Draco," Crabbe said with a small smile playing across his lips, "Not Hermione Granger" Draco was shocked. "Are you kidding? It would be only too easy. I bet I could get her in bed in less than ten minutes" Draco said as he pointed his chin upwards. Goyle chuckled, "bet eh?" he looked up at Draco and raised his eyebrows suggestively "How about it?" "On what terms?" "Well," replied Crabbe, "You would have to get her to trust you, you would have to sleep with her, and you would have to get her to tell you her biggest secret by the Yule ball" "Sounds easy enough," Draco smirked "and if I do all these things?" "We'll pay you a thousand galleons" his smirk grew into a broad grin "and if I don't?" "You pay us a thousand Galleons" "Well then, looks like I'll be buying myself a new broomstick for Christmas." They stopped talking as they neared Hagrid's hut. The lesson began as their teacher droned on about some weird creature. Draco wasn't listening; he was busy listing all the ways you can spend a thousand galleons. 


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Hi! Thanks to everyone that reviewed. I'm sorry about the length of the last chapters, I'm really busy studying for exams, and I'm trying to write more. I'm really trying to not be influenced by the many stories that I've read that are totally predictable and all the same (that's not necessarily a bad thing) and I'm trying to be as original as I can. I'm sorry if you find that it is a bit predictable :S Anyway, enjoy this chapter! * means someone is thinking  
  
***I own nothing***  
  
CHAPTER THREE  
  
After the day's classes, Hermione decided to go outside for a while until she had to go to her head girl's meeting. She put a light cloak over her t-shirt and jeans, ran a brush though her hair, grabbed her treasured copy of 'Hogwarts, a History' and began to make her way outside.  
  
When she arrived outside, she found a nice shady spot under a tree and began to read while she was propped up against her elbow. She was engrossed in the book when she heard footsteps behind her. She turned around to see Draco looking at her with that trademark smirk. "Can I help you?" she asked "I was just wondering what you were doing all the way out here without Potter or Weasley"  
  
"Oh, Ron and Harry are inside, and I just wanted some alone time so I could get some reading done" she seriously hoped that he would take the hint. "What are you reading?" guess he couldn't take a hint after all. "Hogwarts, a History" she replied in monotone hoping that she would somehow drive him away with her bitterness. But it did strike her as odd that Draco Malfoy was actually being *nice* to her.  
  
He sat down beside her as he took the book from her hands. Hermione couldn't help but take in a deep breath. He smelled so good; not too much or too little cologne. *No stop this Hermione this is Draco here, who cares if he is being nice, he thinks you're a horrible mudblood and would probably rather have nothing to do with you*  
  
She stood up and brushed the dirt off her jeans. "I'd better be getting back, it's getting late and I have a head girl's meeting" "Of course, here" he said as he gave her back the book, "I'll walk with you, as I have to go to the same meeting " "What?" she almost yelled "You're the head boy?!" "Yup" he replied smirking at her. She sighed and began to walk back with Draco following closely behind. *she definitely isn't making this easy for me* he thought miserably.  
  
Hermione was confused *Why is he being so nice all of a sudden?* she desperately asked herself, but she knew something was up. *There has got to be some sort of motive, otherwise he'd still be calling me a mudblood*  
  
They made their way to the meeting, and sat in Dumbledore's office waiting patiently for him. Dumbledore showed up, and the meeting began. As usual, it was boring as hell for Draco (he was a prefect before head boy and often attended these types of meetings). He glanced in Hermione's direction; she was sitting on the edge of her chair and had a glint in her eye that could only be anticipation. The meeting wasn't that interesting but she seemed to enjoy it.  
  
Finally Dumbledore's voice broke his thoughts saying "OK, well you two make sure to be responsible with the privileges you've been given. I expect that you have both settled into your new rooms nicely?"  
  
"Yes" they both answered  
  
"Excellent," came Dumbledore's response, "There is also a place in both your rooms that will transport you to either the other's room, or a common room which we have set up for you. You will be receiving an additional amount of work as you are head girl and boy, and I've always found that common rooms can be too noisy. Therefore, you have your own. Miss Granger, in your room there is a portrait of Godric Gryffindor. If you open the portrait and think about which room you want to go to, you'll end up there. Same goes to you Mr. Malfoy, except you have a picture of Salazar Slytherin. That's everything. You are dismissed" With that, they rose and left the room.  
  
"Are you going back to your room now?" Draco inquired as the walked down the staircase leading them out of Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so" "Would you mind if I walked there with you?" he asked quietly. "Sure, thanks"  
  
They walked to her room, and Hermione made sure to use the private entrance so the rest of the Gryffindors wouldn't see her walking in with Draco. "Well, ill be going now" he said hoping she would invite him in. "Umm it's kind of a long walk back to your room am I right?" she asked even though she knew perfectly well that it was. "Yeah" he asked wondering what she was getting at. "Well, why don't you come in and go to your room through the portrait in my room?" she asked "Sure" he replied disappointed that he was only going to be in her room for a short time. They walked into her room and he looked around. Her room was definitely more comfortable than his, and it smelled really good. He walked over to the portrait, and was about to open it when he felt Hermione's hand on his shoulder. He turned around and looked into her eyes "Yeah?" "Thanks for walking me back Draco, it was really nice of you" she answered as her cheeks turned a light pink "Anytime" he said and was about to turn back around and go to his room when he felt Hermione's lips on his.  
  
She didn't know what had possessed her to do it, but now that she had she was glad. Draco gladly kissed back and slid his tongue along her bottom lip. She opened her mouth to his, and he could tell that she was shy. He wrapped his right arm around her waist and pulled her to him. He was gentile and he was the first one to pull away. "See you at dinner" he said, smiling down at her. She smiled back at him as he turned around and left her room through the portrait. When he arrived in his room he couldn't help but think, *this is going to be a lot easier than I thought, she's already like putty in my hands* he smirked and went to take a shower. 


End file.
